


Paano kung sa gitna ng maraming “hindi na” ay ang nag-iisang “ikaw pa rin”?

by peachmingyupie, svtfiloficfest



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst(?), M/M, break-up
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmingyupie/pseuds/peachmingyupie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtfiloficfest/pseuds/svtfiloficfest
Summary: Lahat ng bagay nagbabago at madalas ito ay ang nararamdaman mo para sa isang tao.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **PROMPT:** LOMI018  
>  **OPM:** Hindi na Nga - This Band  
>  **Disclaimer: Hindi ang svtfiloficfest o mga mod ang mga manunulat ng kathang ito. Ang mga may-akda ay ita-tag sa araw ng reveals (tatlong araw pagkatapos ma-post ang lahat ng akda.)** Ang mga karakter sa kathang ito ay nakabase sa sariling paglalarawan ng may-akda at hindi nito nirerepresenta kung sino ang mga artista sa kanilang totoong buhay. Hindi layunin ng may-akda ang saktan sila, ang kanilang mga pamilya, o kanilang mga kaibigan. Ang kathang ito at ang mga orihinal na karakter ay pag-aari ng may akda.

Kahit kailan ay hindi naisip ni Mingyu na magbabago ang lahat. Basta isang araw, ganon na - ramdam niyang may mali na.

Hindi niya nga alam kung ano ang mas mabuting sabihin na rason kay Wonwoo, iyon bang magkunwari siya na merong iba o ‘yong sabihin na lang ang totoo na wala na siyang nararamdaman para sa kanya.

Basta kung meron mang isang bagay na klaro para sa kanya, ‘yon ay na alam niyang hindi na katulad ng dati ang lahat.

Isang araw, pagkagising niya, hindi na lumiliwanag ang mundo kapag tinitingnan niya si Wonwoo. Isang araw, pagkagising niya, yung dating nararamdaman niyang pagkumpleto nito sa kaniya, wala na. Isang araw, yung dating mundo niya, yung taong lagi niyang inuna kaysa sa sarili niya, hindi na niya kayang tawaging “mahal”. Isang araw, pagkagising niya parang hindi na pala niya kayang tuparin ang pangako niyang, “walang iwanan”.


	2. Unang Yugto: Pagpapanggap

Pinilit ni Mingyu ibalik sa dati ang lahat. Sinubukan niyang paniwalain ang sarili na imposibleng mangyari ang iniisip niya - na hindi na niya mahal ang lalaki sa harap niya. “ _Pagod lang ako,”_ mga salitang paulit-ulit na sinabi niya sa sarili.

"Ba’t ka biglang nag-aya dito?" Pagtatanong ni Wonwoo na siyang nagpatingin kay Mingyu sa mukha nito.

Kita ni Mingyu ang kuryosidad sa mga mata nito. Kahit naman kasi si Mingyu ang dalhin ni Wonwoo sa simbahan kung saan sila nagsimula ay magtataka rin siya. Tuwing may okasyon lang kasi sila pumupunta sa simbahang iyon - ang lugar kung saan unang sinabi ni Mingyu sa sarili niya na hindi na niya pakakawalan si Wonwoo.

"Wala naman, namiss ko lang," sagot ni Mingyu bago nilipat ang tingin sa mga santo sa harapan.

Dahil hindi naman linggo, tatlo lamang sila sa loob ng simbahan - sila ni Wonwoo at ang nagwawalis sa loob nito. Hindi man sadyain ni Mingyu ay kita niya mula sa pwesto nila ni Wonwoo sa likod ng mga upuan ang nagwawalis dito.

"Grabe, ilang taon na rin 'no?" Hinawakan ni Wonwoo ang kaliwang kamay ni Mingyu. "Dito mo inamin sa akin na gusto mo ako, hindi ba?"

Hindi sumagot si Mingyu at sa halip ay tiningnan niya ang kamay ni Wonwoo na nakahawak sa kamay niya bago nagkunwaring magkakamot ng batok para bitawan siya nito. Hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit ang parehong kamay na dati’y pinagkukunan niya ng lakas ng loob ay hindi na niya maatim na hawakan ngayon.

Kung nagulat man si Wonwoo sa pagbitaw ni Mingyu sa kamay niya ay hindi niya ito pinakita sa nobyo, "Naalala mo? Grabe yung tibok ng puso mo no'n. Tapos ako gulat na gulat kasi ako lang naman 'to. Bakit ka naman kakabahan."

"Anong ikaw lang naman niyan?"

"Ako lang 'to, si Wonwoo,” nilipat niya ang tingin niya sa altar. “Tapos ikaw si Mingyu… ikaw ‘yong crush ng bayan, teacher’s pet, ‘yong real life example ng jack of all trades pero master of all."

"Si Wonwoo parang tanga. Akala mo naman hindi ka rin crush ng bayan," sagot ni Mingyu na nagsanhi ng pagtawa ni Wonwoo.

Gusto maalala ni Mingyu ‘yong hatid na saya sa puso niya noon sa tuwing naririnig niya ang tawa ni Wonwoo. Yung tawang naging rason kung bakit ayos lang para sa kanya na magmukhang tanga paminsan-minsan. Yung tunog ng tawa at ang masayang mukha na sabi niyang laging-lagi niyang palalabasin kay Wonwoo.

“Talaga ba? Mula kasi no’ng nakilala kita ikaw na lang nakikita ko, e. Can’t really imagine being me without you,” sabi ni Wonwoo bago makabuluhang ngumiti.

_Hindi mo alam kung ilang beses ko ring inisip yan, Wonwoo... na hindi ko na makita ang bukas na wala ka sa tabi ko. Pero..._

“Bakit hindi ka sumagot?”

Niyakap ni Mingyu si Wonwoo bago hinalikan ang noo nito, “ang swerte ko sa’yo, Won.”


	3. Ikalawang Yugto: Pagkagalit

Ngayon lamang nagalit si Mingyu nang katulad ng nararamdaman niya ngayon. Hindi niya man maituro kung saan o kanino, alam niyang isa ang sarili niya sa kinaiinisan niya. Merong panggigigil na gusto niyang ilabas sa mga taong nakikita niyang nakangiti’t kasama ang mga mahal nila sa buhay.

_Tanginang puso ‘di marunong makuntento._ Bakit naman kasi parang biglaan ang lahat? Bakit paggising niya bigla na lang nagbago ang lahat?

“Mingyu, ano bang problema? Ilang araw ka nang nag-aaya uminom pero ni minsan ‘di mo sinabi kung bakit.”

Tiningnan ni Mingyu ang kanyang kaibigan. Kita niya sa mukha nito ang pag-alala. Kailan nga ba niya ‘to huling nakita? _A, ngayon lang._ Kasi si Wonwoo ang laging kasama niya noon tuwing may problema siya.

“Hindi mo naman kailangan sabihin kung ayaw mo, pero alam ko kasi nakakabawas sa sakit pag nilalabas.”

“Sorry kung hindi ako nagsasalita, Jihoon, a? Hindi ko na rin kasi alam e, basta alam ko lang may mali,” sabi ni Mingyu bago ininom ang alak sa kanyang harapan.

“Ayaw mo na ba?”

Bago pa man makasagot si Mingyu, naramdaman niya ang pag-vibrate ng phone niya kaya sinilip niya ito. Bumungad ang larawan ng lalaking kasama niya sa loob ng apat na taon at ang caller id na, “Mahal 💜”. Sa paglabas ng ‘Missed Call,’ nabasa ni Mingyu ang message mula dito.

_“Ingat pag-uwi, Mahal. Text ka pag ‘di mo kaya umuwi, sunduin kita.”_

Mapait na ngumiti si Mingyu, bago tumungga ulit sa bote niya.

“Ayaw saan?”

“Ayaw mo na ba kay Wonwoo?”

“Saan mo naman nakuha ‘yan?”

“Sige nga, sagutin mo, Mingyu, ano bang nangyayari sa’yo? Bakit ilang araw mo na akong tinatawagan para uminom? Tapos ano ‘yon? Bakit hindi mo sinagot tawag ni Wonwoo? Dati naman-“

“Ji, tama na.”

“Mingyu, kasi-“

“Tama na, puta, oo na. Oo na ayaw ko na. Ano? Masaya ka na ba na marinig sa akin ‘yon?”

“Mingyu naman…”

Hindi na nadagdagan pa ang sasabihin ni Jihoon dahil tuluyan nang umiyak si Mingyu. Nagulat na lang ito na ang kasunod na nangyari ay malakas na sinuntok ni Mingyu ang pader sa gilid niya.

Napatingin ang mga tao sa kanila kaya pinigilan ni Jihoon si Mingyu.

“Mingyu, tama na,” hinawakan ni Jihoon ang kamaong akmang isusuntok na naman ni Mingyu sa pader.

“Jihoon, kasi naman…”

Tuloy-tuloy ang pag-iyak ni Mingyu hanggang sa makatulog ito sa pagod. Nang mabayaran na ni Jihoon ang ininom nila at nakahingi na ng tawad sa panggugulo nila ay tinawagan niya si Wonwoo.

“Wons, sa dating lugar,” sabi nito kay Wonwoo nang sagutin ang tawag niya.

“Okay, thank you, Ji.”

Nang magising si Mingyu, nakita niyang nasa loob na siya ng condo niya. Masakit ang ulo niya at naramdaman niya lalo ito nang pinilit niyang basahin ang notifications sa phone niya. Nakita niya ang maraming texts ni Wonwoo kagabi, ang 10 messages sa ilalim ng pangalang “Mahal 💜”. At tila isang automatic response sa pagkakita niya rito ang pagkirot ng kanyang puso.

Narinig niya ang pagbukas ng pintuan ng unit niya at hindi man niya alam kung bakit ay nagpanggap siyang tulog pa.

“Mingyu?”

Pinigilan ni Mingyu ang sarili niya na tingnan ang nagmamay-ari ng boses.

“Tulog ka pa, mahal?”

Naramdaman ni Mingyu ang paglubog ng isang parte ng kama niya, at ilang segundo lamang ay naramdaman niya rin ang kamay na marahang inalis ang buhok sa noo niya at ang init mula sa dinamping halik dito.

“Anong problema, mahal? Bakit parang nahihirapan ka?” Magaan ang kamay ni Wonwoo habang hinahawakan ang namamagang kamao ni Mingyu.

Matapos ilapag ni Wonwoo ang kamay ni Mingyu sa kama ay pinagpatuloy niya ang paghagod sa buhok ni nito - marahan, maingat at ramdam na ramdam ni Mingyu ang pagmamahal mula rito.

Naramdaman ni Mingyu ang pagvibrate ng phone ni Wonwoo dahil nasa bulsa ito ng pantalon na nakadikit sa may katawan niya, at mahinang napamura si Wonwoo dahil dito. Nawala ang kamay na humahagod sa buhok ni Mingyu at naisip niyang baka dahil ito sa binabasa ni Wonwoo ang text na natanggap niya.

“Mahal, pasok na ako ha? May pinapagawa pala kasi prof ko mamaya.” Mahinang sambit ni Wonwoo bago hinalikan muli ang noo ni Mingyu, “Mahal kita.”

Pagkarinig ni Mingyu ng pagsarado ng pintuan, hindi na niya napigilan ang pagtulo ng kanyang luha.

“Sorry, Wonwoo,” sabi ni Mingyu sa hangin.


	4. Ikatlong Yugto: Pakikipagtawaran

Sa malayuang tingin, aakalain mong walang nagbago sa kanilang dalawa. Pero kung isa ka sa mga kaibigan nila, alam mo at mapapansin mong may mali at nagbago.

Ilang araw na ang lumipas matapos ang nangyaring pagsundo ni Wonwoo sa kaniya sa bar. Hindi na muna sila nag-inom ni Jihoon dahil sabi ni Mingyu, nahihiya na siya kay Wonwoo.

Kasalukuyan silang nanananghalian ni Jihoon, sila kasing dalawa ang sabay ang schedule sa araw na iyon.

“O,” sabi ni Jihoon bago inabot ang isang litrato kay Mingyu.

“Ano ‘to?”

“Picture niyo ni Wonwoo dati. Nasama pala doon sa pictures namin ni Soons.”

Hinawakan ni Mingyu ang litrato at tinitigan ang mga ngiti nila ni Wonwoo. Paano niya nga ba mababalik ang lahat sa dati?

“Alam mo, Gyu, sabihin mo na.”

“Jihoon...”

“Gusto mo ba na sa akin pa manggaling?”

“Ji, please naman, ‘wag.”

“Pero, Mingyu, habang pinapatagal mo ‘to, lalo lang kayong masasaktan pareho.”

“Alam ko, pero-“ tumigil si Mingyu dahil sa pakiramdam niya ay may nakaharang sa lalamunan niya, “pero masasaktan si Wonwoo, ‘di niya deserve yo’n, Ji. Wala siyang ibang ginawa kundi mahalin ako, pasayahin ako. Hindi niya deserve yo’ng masabihang hindi na siya mahal ng taong wala siyang ibang ginawa kundi mahalin.”

“Alam ko, pero hindi niya rin deserve na paniwalaing okay pa kayo kahit hindi na.”

Natahimik sandali si Mingyu at tumingala para pigilan ang mga luhang nagbabadyang bumagsak mula sa mga mata niya, “A-ayaw ko kasi siyang bitawan e.”

“Sa tingin mo ba gusto kong bitawan niyo ang isa’t-isa? Mingyu, kaibigan ko kayo parehas at alam ko kung gaano niyo minahal ang isa’t isa. Gyu, saksi kaming dalawa ni Soons do’n. Pero iba na kasi ngayon, e.”

“Kapag sinabi kong hindi ko na siya mahal o kahit pa pagandahin ko at sabihing hindi na tulad ng pagmamahal ko sa kaniya noon ‘yong pagmamahal ko sa kaniya ngayon, sigurado akong palalayain ako ni Won.”

“Edi, lumaya, Mingyu. Wala namang nagsasabing hindi ka pwede bumalik.”

_Paano kung pagbalik ko, hindi na ako?_

“Hindi, Jihoon, kaya ko pa. Baka pagsubok lang ‘to at dapat imbes na isipin kong bumitaw e, lalo kong higpitan yung hawak. Baka pwede naman kasing nakakaramdam ako ng ganito ngayon pero babalik din naman sa dati - na babalik din ang pagmamahal ko sa kanya.”

“Bahala ka, Mingyu, basta ito… hindi manhid si Wonwoo.”


	5. Ika-apat na Yugto: Depresyon

“Won, ilang araw nang late pumapasok si Mingyu,” sabi ni Soonyoung sa kaibigan niya. “Tapos max cut na daw isang subject.”

“Sinong may sabi?”

“Sino pa ba? Edi si Jihoon.”

“Wala namang nababanggit sa akin si Mingyu, baka late lang siya nagigising at-“

“Kailan ba kayo huling nag-usap? Okay pa ba kayo?”

“Wala naman kaming problema ni Mingyu, Soons. Tsaka kilala mo naman ‘yon, hindi naman talaga nagsasabi ‘yon pag may problema siya.”

“E, ikaw? Okay ka pa ba?”

“Oo naman, gets ko naman si Gyu. Baka busy lang siya. Baka pressured. Alam mo naman parents no’n gusto laging mataas grades niya.”

“Ah, kaya imbes na ikaw ang yayain niya uminom nung huling buwan, si Jihoon niyayaya niya? Buti nga ngayon hindi na niya niyayaya si Jihoon.”

“Soonyoung, please naman o, huwag mo naman ako pag-isipin na may mali. Sinusubukan kong maging okay para sa amin, Soons. Sinusubukan kong paniwalain ang sarili ko na walang mali. Kasi kung meron mang unang makakakita sa mga pagbabago, hindi ba dapat ako ‘yon?” sabi ni Wonwoo at pansin ni Soonyoung ang nangingilid na luha sa mga mata nito.

“Sorry, Wons, pero natatakot lang naman kasi ako para sa inyo. Lalo na sa’yo.”

“Takot din naman ako. Pero anong magagawa ko?”

_Anong magagawa ko kung ako na lang ang lalaban? Hindi ba mas madaling paniwalain ko na lang ang sarili ko na walang mali? Na walang nagbago?_

Napapansin naman talaga ni Wonwoo ang lahat. Napapansin niya ang napapadalas na pag-iinom ni Mingyu nang mag-isa at ang iilang gabing hindi siya nagpasundo kay Wonwoo tapos malalaman niyang natulog ito sa 24hrs na McDo mula sa mga common friends nila. Napapansin niya yung pagiging mugto ng mata nito tuwing dadalhan niya ito ng agahan. Napapansin niya ang unting-unti pagkaupos ng dating nagbabagang apoy ng pagmamahalan nila sa isa’t-isa, ay mali… ng pagmamahal ni Mingyu sa kanya.

Kinabukasan, pinuntahan ni Wonwoo sa unit niya si Mingyu. Dahan-dahan niyang binuksan ang pinto. Nagmasid siya sa loob at napagtanto niyang nasa banyo ang kanyang nobyo ngunit napansin niyang walang marinig na pagbuhos ng tubig sa loob. Pagkalapit niya ng tainga niya sa pinto ay narinig niya ang pagiyak ni Mingyu.

Biglang napaisip si Wonwoo, _Iba pala talaga pag ikaw mismo ang makakita o makarinig ng paghihirap ng mahal mo ‘no?_ Ramdam na ramdam niya ang kirot sa puso niya - ‘yong sakit na parang… dinudurog ‘to. Pero kung tatanungin mo siya kung ano ang mas masakit? Ito ay ‘yong hindi na siya ang nagtatanggal ng pagod at sakit na nararamdaman ni Mingyu, na hindi na siya ‘yong taong unang pinupuntahan ni Mingyu tuwing may problema siya. At doon naisip ni Wonwoo na... baka kaya hindi na siya ang pinupuntahan ni Mingyu ay dahil sa, ayaw man niyang isipin, siya ang problema nito.

“Mahal, bakit?” Mahinang sambit ni Wonwoo sa hangin bago tumulo ang luha niya.

Inayos muna ni Wonwoo ang sarili niya, pinunasan ang luha sa mukha gamit ang panyong binigay sa kanya ni Mingyu noon. Tumikhim siya at kumatok sa pintuan ng banyo para ipahiwatig ang presensya niya.

“Wons?” Rinig sa labas ng banyo ang pagkalaglag ng kung ano man sa loob at ang murang sinambit ni Mingyu dahil dito. “Wait lang mabilis na lang ‘to.”

Lumapit si Wonwoo sa picture frame na nasa ibabaw ng study table ni Mingyu. Nilabas niya ang litrato sa loob nito at kumuha ng marker mula sa pen holder at nagsulat ng “mahal pa rin kita, kahit ayaw mo na,” sa likod ng litrato.

Kababalik lamang ni Wonwoo ng picture frame sa dating lugar nito nang lumabas si Mingyu sa banyo. Alam ni Wonwoo na nakita siya ni Mingyu na umiiyak pero ‘di katulad ng dati, walang yakap mula kay Mingyu, walang pagpapatahan na nangyari.


	6. Huling Yugto: Pagtanggap

Ang huling pagkikita ng dalawa ay noong bumisita si Wonwoo sa apartment ni Mingyu. Ang unang beses na nakita ni Mingyu na umiiyak si Wonwoo pero wala siyang ginawa para rito. Ang huling beses na hahayaan ni Mingyu si Wonwoo na umiyak ng dahil sa kanya.

Kaya sabi ni Mingyu sa sarili niya, ang buong umaga ng araw na iyon ay gagamitin niya para huling masaksihan ang matamis na ngiti sa mukha ni Wonwoo. Ang ngiting hindi na niya matandaan kung kailan niya huling nasilayan.

“Anong plano mo ngayon, Mahal?”

Sasagot na sana si Mingyu nang may nagtakbuhan na mga bata papunta sa mga magulang nila na may dala-dalang mga tickets ng Quantum.

Ngumiti si Mingyu sa naisip niyang ideya, “Arcade?”

Bakas ang pagkatuwa sa mukha ni Wonwoo nang makarating sila sa Quantum. Naalala ni Mingyu kung gaano sila kadalas dito dati kahit pa may pasukan. “Perks of having a mall near their university” kung tawagin ni Wonwoo. Titig na titig si Mingyu sa napakasayang mukha nito, para kasing bigla niyang naalala yung mga panahon na sobra niyang napapasaya si Wonwoo. _Kailan nga ba ‘yong huli?_ Dahil sa pagkakatulala ni Mingyu ay ilang beses naka-score si Wonwoo sa Air Hockey.

“Mahal, keep up naman! 8 na score difference natin, o!” Tumatawa si Wonwoo habang ang daliri ay nakaturo sa score board at naging tyansa ito para maka-score ng isa si Mingyu na nagsanhi ng pagmamaktol ni Wonwoo.

Nagpalipat-lipat sila ng laro at matapos ang ilang rounds sa _Street Fighter_ , ay napagdesisyunan nilang dalawa na kumain na muna.

“Grabe, wala pa ring nagbago. Talunan ka parin,” sabi ni Wonwoo bago mapang-asar na tinutusok ang tagiliran ni Mingyu.

“Oo nga, talo ako.” _Kapag nawala ka sakin, Wonwoo, alam kong talo ako._

“Sa’n tayo kakain?”

“Sa’n mo gusto? Ikaw ang boss sa araw na ‘to,” sabi ni Mingyu bago nginitian ang lalaking nakahawak sa braso niya.

“Sa BonChon?”

“Lalaitin mo lang ‘yong manok nila e.”

“Ba’t mo alam?” Pagtatanong ni Wonwoo bago tumawa. _Kasi kilala kita, Wonwoo._

“Sa iba na lang... Ramen Nagi?”

“Mahal do’n! Huwag na do’n.”

“Libre ko naman, tara na.” _Huli naman na, Wonwoo. Pagbigyan mo na akong pasayahin ka._

Alam ni Mingyu na paborito ni Wonwoo ang ramen, na minsan ay naisip niya na sanhi rin siguro ng pagkakahumaling nito sa Anime. Ngunit ‘di naman maitatanggi ni Mingyu na masarap naman talaga lalo na tuwing nakikita niya kung gaano ka-enjoy kumain si Wonwoo nito.

“Thank you, Mahal,” sabi ni Wonwoo bago hinalikan ang pisngi ni Mingyu. “May plano ka pa ba?”

Nagcommute ang dalawa papunta sa huling destinasyon nila para sa araw na ‘yon. Nang makarating sila roon ay bakas pa ang kulay pula, dilaw at kahel sa kalangitan ngunit nananalo ang pag-itim nito, pagbabadya na sasapit na ang gabi.

“Grabe, namiss kong pumunta dito,” sabi ni Wonwoo.

Naisip ni Mingyu na kung saan sila nagsimula ay doon niya rin dapat tapusin ang lahat. Ang mga santong naging saksi ng pagmamahalan nilang dalawa, ang mga kandilang sinindihan dala ang mga pangarap na sana sila parin hanggang sa huli, ang mga pangakong unang sinabi sa isa’t-isa sa harap ng altar. Ang parehong mga santo, mga kandila at altar na magiging saksi rin sa pagtatapos ng istoryang hindi kailanman naisip ni Mingyu na siya ang magtatapos.

“Dating gawi?”

Lumuhod ang dalawa. Kung dati ay alam ni Mingyu na halos parehas ang dinadasal nilang dalawa, ngayon ay hindi na niya alam. Ngayon, wala siyang ibang hiniling kundi sana maging masaya si Wonwoo kahit na hindi na siya ang magiging rason nito. Dahil alam naman niyang hindi lang siya ang nahihirapan sa sitwasyon nila ngayon. Alam niya kung ano ang pagkukulang niya kay Wonwoo. Alam niya na sa kanilang dalawa, mas masakit ang lahat para kay Wonwoo.

Naunang umupo si Mingyu at pinagmasdan niya ang taimtim na pagdadasal ng nobyo. Nang matapos si Wonwoo ay nagkatinginan ang dalawa.

Umupo si Wonwoo sa tabi ni Mingyu at binuksan niya ang bag niya. Matapos ay nilabas niya ang isang jewelry box mula rito.

“Wons…”

Binuksan ni Wonwoo ang box at bumungad sa dalawa ang isang gintong pulseras.

"Teka Wons-"

"M for Mingyu and Mahal," sabi ni Wonwoo bago ituro ang letrang M na nakaukit sa loob na parte ng pulseras.

Sinuot ni Wonwoo ang regalo niya kay Mingyu.

"Bagay na bagay sa'yo, Mahal. Happy Anniversary!"

Humigpit ang pagkakahawak ni Mingyu sa dalawang pulsuhan ng nobyo. “Wons, I’m sorry."

Umiiyak si Mingyu at inangat ni Wonwoo ang ulo nito para punasan ang mga luha niya.

"Bakit ka nagsosorry? Dahil ba wala kang regalo?"

"Wons, sorry."

Tuloy-tuloy ang pagluha ni Mingyu at kahit pa alam naman na ni Wonwoo kung bakit, e patuloy niya lang na tinatanong ang nobyo kung bakit ito humihingi ng tawad.

“I can’t accept this, Wons.”

“Mingyu naman,”

“Wons, ayoko-“

“Huli naman na ‘di ba? Hayaan mo na ako.”

Natahimik si Mingyu sa narinig niya. _Alam na niya pala._

Sumagot ito na parang nababasa ang nasa isip niya, “Hindi naman ako manhid, e.”

“Pero… Mingyu,” sambit ni Wonwoo. “Wala na ba talaga?”

“Sorry, Wons.”

“Sabi mo kasi walang iwanan, e. Sabi mo mahal mo ako. Sabi mo hindi ka bibitaw kahit kailan hindi ba? Pero bakit ganito, Gyu?”

“Sorry, Wons. I’m sorry,” sabi ni Mingyu at niyakap niya ang lalaking pinipilit pigilan ang luha niya.

“Sabi mo walang iwanan, e. Naniwala ako doon, Gyu. Kahit na napapansin ko na hindi mo na kayang tingnan ako sa mga mata ko, na hindi mo na kayang tawagin akong ‘mahal’ kasi hindi na ako ang kailangan mo, pinanghawakan ko ang sinabi mong ‘yon.”

Nang hindi na magsalita si Wonwoo ay tuloy-tuloy lang na humingi ng tawad si Mingyu. ‘Di mabilang na “sorry” ang lumabas sa bibig niya at nang maramdaman niyang hindi na kumikibo si Wonwoo ay saka lang siya tumingin sa mukha nito.

“Wons, magalit ka naman, o.”

“Kailan pa nawala?” Umalis mula sa bisig ni Mingyu si Wonwoo at napatitig siya rito. Wala ni kahit anumang bakas ng emosyon sa mukha nito maliban sa natutuyo ng mga luha sa pisngi niya. Hanggang sa huli, si Wonwoo pa rin yung nanatiling malakas para sa kanilang dalawa.

“Wons…”

“Kailan pa?” Nilipat ni Wonwoo ang tingin niya sa mga kamay niya. “Sige na, sabihin mo na, ‘di naman ako galit.”

“Hindi ko sigurado, kasi ayaw ko rin naman paniwalaan.”

Katahimikan ang sunod na bumalot sa kanilang dalawa. Mula sa pagkakaharap sa isa’t-isa ay parehas na silang nakatitig sa mga santo sa harap nila. Magsasalita na sana ulit si Mingyu nang maunahan siya ni Wonwoo.

“Anong pinagdasal mo kanina?”

“Na sana… sumaya ka. Kahit na hindi na ako yung maging rason.”

“Biruin mo ‘yon? Ito pa yung hindi nagbago sa atin, ‘yong parehas ang pinagdasal natin.”

“Wons…”

“Sabi ko, ‘Lord sana maging masaya na ulit si Mingyu. Okay lang po kahit hindi na ako yung dahilan basta ibalik niyo lang yung kasiyahan niya.’ Tapos alam mo ba nagpasalamat ako.”

“Wons-“

“Nagpasalamat ako na kahit meron tayong hangganan ay binigyan niya ako ng tyansa na mahalin ka at na mahalin mo. Nagpasalamat ako dahil kahit pa masakit para sa’yo ay pinili mo pa rin na palayain tayo sa isa’t-isa. Nagpasalamat ako kasi binigay ka niya sa akin kahit sandali lang - kahit sa loob lang ng limang taon.”

Hindi sumagot si Mingyu at sa halip ay narinig niya ang paghikbi ni Wonwoo, “Gyu, pwede ba na… pwede bang, tawagin mo kong ‘mahal’ ulit? Ang tagal na kasi no’ng huli kong narinig.”

Alam ni Mingyu na pilit ang ngiti na nasa mukha ni Wonwoo dahil sa mga luhang tumutulo mula sa mata nito at ramdam niya na parang pinipiga ang puso niya sa sakit nang masilayan niya ito.

“Wonwoo, Mahal, piliin mo laging sumaya, ha?” Kagat-kagat ni Mingyu ang labi niya para pigilan ang kanyang mga luha. “Pasensya ka na kasi-“ isang hikbi, “hindi ko na matutupad yung pangako ko, mahal. Pasensya ka na kasi sumuko ako. Sinubukan ko naman, mahal, e.”

“Mag-iingat ka lagi ha? Huwag ka laging magpupuyat,” isa na namang hikbi. “Mananatili kang isa sa pinakaimportanteng tao sa buhay ko, mahal.”

Hinalikan ni Mingyu ang noo ni Wonwoo at kasabay nito ay ang tahimik na pagluha nilang dalawa.

Hawak nila ang isa’t-isa nang may marinig silang boses mula sa may pintuan ng simbahan.

“Magsasarado na po ang simbahan,” sabi ng lalaking madalas nilang nakikitang naglilinis dito.

“Sige po, kuya, alis na po kami,” pagsagot ni Wonwoo.

Nang makalabas na sila sa simbahan, naunang bumitaw si Wonwoo sa magkakapit nilang kamay. Pinanood nila na isarado ang pintuan sa simbahan na ngayon lamang nila nakita sa loob ng limang taon nilang pagsasama.

“Mingyu, pwede bang last na?”

“Ano ‘yon?”

“Sabihin mo, kahit hindi naman na totoo, na mahal mo ako. Last na talaga, promise.”

“Wonwoo, mahal ko… mahal na mahal kita.”

Imbes na sumagot ay ngumiti lamang si Wonwoo sa kanya.

“Una na ako, Mingyu ha? Maaga pa class bukas, e.”

Walang halik sa pisngi, walang pagtawag ng ‘mahal’. Tanging kasinungalingan na may pasok kinabukasan dahil linggo at kaway lamang ng kamay nang makalayo na si Wonwoo ang huling ala-ala ni Mingyu sa lalaking naging mundo niya sa loob ng limang taon. Alam niyang hindi na siya maririnig ni Wonwoo, ngunit pakiramdam niya kailangan niya sabihin ang sinasabi ng puso niya.

“Matatapos na ang paghihirap mo, Mahal. Paalam.”


	7. Chapter 7

**EPILOGO**

Limang taon na ang lumipas matapos ang pagkikipaghiwalay ni Mingyu kay Wonwoo. Limang taon na binuno niya ang oras niya sa pag-aaral at lalong-lalo na sa mga bagay na ikauunlad ng sarili niya. Limang taon na paghahanap ng bagong dahilan para gumising sa umaga, limang taon din na wala siyang masyadong balita mula kay Wonwoo.

Pagkalabas niya sa sasakyan niya napatingin siya sa kalangitan. Hapon na pero maliwanag parin ang lahat. Masakit man sa balat ang init mula sa araw, pinili pa rin ni Mingyu na hayaan itong bigyan siya ng init. Napapikit siya at pinagtuunan ng atensyon ang init na nagmumula sa araw na alam niyang malapit na lumubog.

“Ganda ng kotse natin a!”

Tiningnan niya kung kanino nanggaling ang boses at bumungad sa kanya ang lalaking huling nakita niya limang taon na ang nakararaan.

“Wonwoo…”

Naalala niya kung ano ang sinabi sa kanya ni Jihoon ng i-abot nito ang invitation para sa kasal nila ni Soonyoung: “Sabi sa amin ni Wonwoo, babalik siya ‘pag maayos na siya, ‘pag kaya ka na niya harapin. At Gyu? Pupunta siya sa kasal namin sa isang linggo.”

Lumapit ang lalaki sa kanya at pansin niya kaagad ang mga nagbago rito - ang lakad, ang ngiti sa mukha nito at ang kabuuan kung paano niya dalhin ang kanyang sarili. Hindi man sabihin ni Mingyu ay masaya siyang makita itong masaya.

“Kamusta?” Tanong nito kay Mingyu nang makarating ito malapit sa kanya.

“Gano’n pa rin, wala namang masyadong nagbago.”

“Baka hindi mo lang pansin, pero ako, unang kita ko pa lang sa’yo pansin ko na kung gaano ka na kalayo.”

_Kalayo saan?_ Gusto sanang itanong ni Mingyu ngunit wala ng kumibo pa sa kanilang dalawa at sa halip ay nakisandal lamang si Wonwoo sa sasakyan niya. Lumipas ang ilang minuto ay umalis sa pagkakasandal si Wonwoo sa sasakyan at tumalikod kay Mingyu.

“Nahanap mo na ba?”

“Ang alin?”

“Ang sarili mo. Hindi ba ‘yon naman ang dahilan kung ba’t tayo naghiwalay? ‘Yong hindi mo na makita ang sarili mo sa tabi ko,” sabi ni Wonwoo bago tumingin kay Mingyu. “Nahanap mo na ba?”

“Nahanap naman na, ‘ata.”

“Nakatulong naman pala paglayo ko,” sabi ni Wonwoo bago ngumiti sa direksyon ni Mingyu.

Hindi na nadagdagan ang sinabi ni Wonwoo kaya naisip ni Mingyu na siya naman ang magtanong, “ikaw, kamusta ka?”

“Magsisinungaling ako kung sasabihin ko na... naging madali lang ang lahat. Noon, kahit saan ako tumingin, naaalala kita; kahit ano pang makita ko iniisip ko kaagad kung magugustuhan mo ba ‘yong mga ‘yon. Hindi ko na nga nabilang kung ilang beses ko tinanong sa sarili ko kung bakit tayo naghiwalay basta dumating na lang ‘yong araw na wala ng sakit sa tuwing nakikita ko mga pictures mo sa mga account ni Jihoon at Soonyoung,” pagsasaad ni Wonwoo bago sinipa ang maliit na bato sa parking lot ng reception venue ng kasal nina Soonyoung at Jihoon.

Wala na namang nagsalita sa kanilang dalawa at nabasag lamang ang katahimikan nang tumunog ang cellphone ni Wonwoo.

“Si Soonyoung tumatawag. Start na ‘ata ng program, tara na?”

Tumango lamang si Mingyu kay Wonwoo at naglakad sa likuran nito.

_Oo nga marami nang nagbago._ Dati lagi siyang sa tabi ni Wonwoo naglalakad, ngayon nauuna na ito sa kanya. Dati hawak niya ang kamay nito sa tuwing magdedesisyon siya sa mga bagay na may kinalaman sa buhay niya - dahil kasama niya si Wonwoo, dahil hindi siya nag-iisa... noon.

Dumaan lamang ang buong programa at alam ni Mingyu na wala siyang naintindihan. Kasalukuyang naghihiyawan ang mga tao dahil hinalikan ni Soonyoung si Jihoon at nangingibabaw ang hiyaw ni Wonwoo na tumayo pa para sumigaw habang pumapalakpak.

Nang magsimulang magsayawan ang lahat ay kinuha ni Mingyu ang cellphone niya at sinabihan si Jihoon na mauuna na siya umalis. Napansin ni Mingyu na malalim na ang gabi nang makalabas siya sa venue, totoo ngang hindi namamalayan ng mga tao ang oras ‘pag may pinagkakaabalahan. Pasakay na siya ng sasakyan nang may tumawag sa pangalan niya.

“Mingyu!”

Lumingon siya at nakita niya si Wonwoo na mukhang hinihingal pa dahil sa paghabol sa kanya. Tumakbo ulit ito papunta kay Mingyu at pagkalapit ay humawak ito sa tuhod gamit ang bakante nitong kamay para habulin ang hininga niya. Napansin naman ni Mingyu ang paper bag na hawak nito sa isa niya pang kamay.

“Ba’t ka kasi umalis agad, ang haggard ko na tuloy,” sabi ni Wonwoo.

“Bakit ka kasi tumakbo?”

“Mamaya kasi ‘di na naman kita maabutan. Anyway, o,” sabi nito at inabot kay Mingyu ang paper bag na hawak niya.

“Ano ‘to?”

“Paper bag.”

“Malamang,” sagot ni Mingyu bago bumuntong-hininga na siyang tinawanan ni Wonwoo.

Nakisandal ulit si Wonwoo sa sasakyan ni Mingyu.

“Mga sulat ko ‘yan sa’yo simula nong maghiwalay tayo. Tuwing nahihirapan ako, tuwing masaya ako, lagi kong sinusulat para kunwari kausap kita. Pwede mo namang hindi tanggapin kung ayaw mo. This is just me saying goodbye to the feelings I had for you.”

Nanuyo ang lalamunan ni Mingyu nang marinig niya ang salitang “goodbye” mula kay Wonwoo. Noon kasing siya ang nagsabi nito pakiramdam niya hindi pa ‘yon ang katapusan, pero ang marinig ito mula kay Wonwoo - parang may finality, parang ito na talaga ang huli.

“Sinusuot mo pa rin pala,” sabi ni Wonwoo habang ang mata ay nakatingin sa may kamay ni Mingyu. “Anyway, balik na ako sa loob, Mingyu. It’s nice seeing you again!”

Hindi man sumagot si Mingyu ay kumaway naman siya sa lalaki nang lumingon pa ito sa kanya nang makalayo na ito. Pinanood niya ang papalayong likod nito at nang mawala na ito sa paningin niya ay saka lamang siya pumasok sa sasakyan niya para umuwi.

Pagkarating niya sa bahay niya ay agad niyang tiningnan ang loob ng paper bag. Bumungad sa kanya ang isang maliit na kahon na puno ng mga puting stationery paper na dating ginagamit ni Wonwoo noong sinusulatan pa siya ng mga tula nito.

Binasa ni Mingyu isa-isa ang mga sulat sa loob ng kahon. Mga naunang sulat na puno ng panghihinayang, sakit at mga tanong. Mga sumunod rito na tungkol sa Masterals niya sa Spain at pagkakaroon nito ng mga bagong kaibigan. Mga sumunod na sulat na isa na lamang kada buwan. At ang sumunod na sulat na isa na lang para sa nakaraang dalawang taon. Huling binuksan ni Mingyu ang nasa pinakailalim ng box na hindi nakasulat sa stationery paper.

Tinanggal niya ang ribbon na nakatali rito at bumungad sa kaniya ang unang pahina na mayroong “To Mr. Mingyu Kim”.

Nilipat niya ang pahina at hindi na niya napigilan ang pagtulo ng mga luha niya nang mabasa sa tabi ng pangalan ni Wonwoo ang pangalan ng lalaking ilang beses na nabanggit sa mga sulat nito sa kanya. Ang lalaking nakilala niya sa Espanya.

“Together with their families, Wonwoo and Junhui request the pleasure of your company at the celebration of their wedding. 10th of June 2025, 2:00 PM. Moonlight Gardens.”

Nanginginig na ipinatong ni Mingyu ang invitation sa ibabaw ng lamesa bago pinunasan ang iisang luha na tumulo sa mukha niya gamit ang kanyang kaliwang braso.

_Alam kong huli na_

Pinuntahan niya ang kanyang kwarto kung saan nakalagay ang litratong nagbigay lakas sa kanya sa loob ng limang taon. ‘Di tulad noon ay wala na ito sa picture frame dahil lagi niya ito nilalagay sa libro na inaaral niya.

_Alam kong hindi na nga mahal_

Gusot-gusot man at kita na ang pagkaluma ay pinili niya paring itago ito. Ang litratong si Jihoon pa ang kumuha para sa kanilang dalawa ni Wonwoo. Ang huling bagay na nakapagsabi kay Mingyu na minahal siya ni Wonwoo. Ang patunay na kahit na sandali lamang ay naging masaya naman si Wonwoo sa piling niya.

_Hindi na nga mahal_

Dahan-dahan niyang pinunit ang litrato. Bawat piraso’y nilagay sa basurahan na nasa loob ng kanyang kwarto, bawat paglagay ay katumbas ng bawat patak ng luha mula sa kanyang mga mata. At nang ihuhulog na niya ang huling piraso kung saan naroon ang sinulat ni Wonwoo na “Mahal pa rin kita, kahit ayaw mo na”, ay hinawakan niya ang gintong pulseras sa pulsuhan niya.

_Hindi ka na mahal_


	8. Pagbabalik sa Unang Yugto: Pagpapanggap

“Hindi naman na kita mahal, ‘di ba?” Bulong ni Mingyu sa sarili habang ang daliri’y sinasalat ang letrang M sa may pulseras nito.

_Ang lahat ay nagbabago_

_Gano’n din ang puso ko_

Tumingin siya sa may bintana at nakita ang kakaunting liwanag sa kalangitan dala ng paparating na umaga, “Balang araw… baka hindi na nga."

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note ni Otor:** Hello, una sa lahat sa iyo na nagbasa nitong akdang ito, maraming salamat sa pagbabasa. Sana kahit papaano ay nag-enjoy ka sa pagsunod sa buhay ni Mingyu kahit na hindi na niya kasama si Wonwoo *sinuntok ang pader* Tbh, this work went through a lot of changes and it’s mostly because of my want to give Mingyu and Wonwoo their deserved happiness kaya ayon hehe. 
> 
> Next, to the prompter, I wanna thank you and say sorry na din for the outcome of your prompt. I really don’t know if you’ll be satisfied with this (especially with the ending) but I have to let you know that what happened to Mingyu and Wonwoo is what I thought would be the best for them (awuw). I mean things could be better but I wanna assure you na I did my best while I was working on this. 
> 
> Lastly, to the people who were behind this fest, thank you very much for this opportunity! I really enjoyed writing for this fest kahit na medyo na-stress ako dahil madalang talaga akong magsulat in Filipino. Fighting po sa inyo! <3


End file.
